1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filler body for acoustic and thermal sealing of a hollow space in a vehicle body, constituted as a molded part of resilent porous material having restoring resilience, enveloped in a foil envelope, having a vacuum in the foil envelope to shrink the resilient porous material prior to introduction of the filler body into the hollow space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with DE-OS 35 06 004 a filler body of open-celled foam material is known which has the advantage of favourable storage and delivery which can be attained by compression, but which on the other hand can be introduced most favourably even into cramped receiving spaces. The filler body is placed in the receiving space in the as-delivered, compressed form. After positioning, the enclosing foil is ruptured, whereby the filler body spontaneously expands, nestling with maximum restored cross-section, whereby the restoring force can be used for securing the position of the inserted filler body.
The filler body is introduced into closed sections, for example box sections, which are open at one or both ends. The known filler body is not, however, self-supporting, with the result that, for sections which are open in the longitudinal direction or for hollow spaces which are open in other ways, in the case of difficult access to these sections and/or in the case of complicated geometry, reliable fixing is not possible.
DE-GM 87 07 140 is named as a further example of the state of the art in which a filler body for acoustically sealing pipe-like bodies is described. In the above-mentioned Utility Model a filler body is represented which is suitable for achieving reliable and rapid acoustic sealing of pipe-like hollow bodies, adaptable to the applicable situation, and which avoids the disadvantage that it can only be brought into easily accessible positions. A specific foam mixture is indicated for this filler body, as are further features such as weight per unit volume (density), open pore ratio, a particular recoil resilience and a high rebound speed. It is also introduced into the pipe-like hollow body with the use of a vacuum, whereafter the vacuum is then removed from the envelope. This filler body also is not self-supporting or stable in its dimensions and can be used only in pipe sections.
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide a filler body which possesses inherent stability and can be introduced, with reliability of installation, into regions of a car body which are difficult to access and/or are formed spatially complicated, in particular with widely open hollow spaces.